Consequences
by Lady of the Pond
Summary: Twoshot.LoVe...in this bar guys who came up to you in this bar were never good news and usually didn't take no for an answer, so the hit, run, ask questions later method had to be used.I went to run but a wall of people blocked me. Well that's not good...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _

_This is rated like PG-15. It has maybe three uses of bad language, and 1 sexually reference scene. There is no detailed sex scene just an… overview of one is what I would call it. Please tell me what you think about it._

Consequences

Part 1 (Twoshot)

I looked up and made eye contact with a blonde haired boy across the sea of grinding bodies.

The club I was in was called Nighthawk, and was known for housing the worst of the worst gang members and the top gang leaders. Personally, I came here for the best margaritas and music around, but you could tell that most of the girls were here to find a rich gang member by their very slutty clothes.

_I_ was in worn blue jeans that had rips on the knees only from use and a purple tank with bleach spots also from work. I was a landscaper and I had to deal with a lot of chlorinated "ponds" but I was very good at my job and I made a decent enough living that I didn't have to be one of these poor desperate girls.

When I made eye contact with the very handsome, tall, blonde boy I automatically turned around. I didn't know who he was or if he was with a gang, but he was definitely bad news. I didn't get involved with gangs or know anything about our town's gangs. Well other than what Weevil, my good friend/adoptive brother who was in the upper parts of a gang, had told me.

I stood at the bar for about a half hour before I felt a breath against the back of my neck and hands go around my waist. I automatically turned around kneeing him in the stomach. I don't care to be touched by guys I don't know which I don't think is very odd. But in this bar guys who came up to you in this bar were never good news and usually didn't take no for an answer, so the hit, run, ask questions later method had to be used. I went to run but a wall of people blocked me. Well that's not good he must be important.

Three of the men grabbed me and I heard him tell them to bring me to his house and to not touch me.

"I'm not going anywhere motherf…" I started yelling but one of them covered my mouth with his hand before I could finish. The one that had covered my mouth grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. No matter how much I fought, screamed, and bit he didn't stop until he got to a car and threw me in the backseat, locking the doors, and drove me to a mansion of a house.

Ok, so he was more than just important. He had to be pretty freaking important in a gang to be living here and have a huge group of people on his side. He had to be a leader of a gang.

The men drug me into the house and threw me on a couch and threw me back down on it again when I tried to get up.

He finally sat down and I got up and started pacing.

What is this guy gonna do to me? I wondered afraid. There wasn't anything to stop him from doing whatever he wanted.

I heard the doorbell go off and I walked closer to the doorway to see who it was. I heard a familiar voice at the door say, "I needs to see Mr. Echolls, I got a package that I gotta deliver to him personally."

"Weevil!" I yelled and launched myself into his arms.

"Ronnie? What the hell are ya doin' here?" he asked shocked.

"I'm not exactly sure…" I told him and proceeded to tell him the story.

"What'd the guy you hit look like?" he asked worriedly.

"Blonde, tall, unfortunately good looking seemed pretty high up in a gang," I told him.

He looked up at the heavens and said laughing nearly hysterical, "High up in a gang, she say, high up! No, Ronnie he's not high up 'less you count him bein' head of all local gangs."

I looked at him shocked and let out a string of curses.

"Yep that about sums it up," he said running his hand back and forth on his scalp furiously.

"The guy I hit is Logan Echolls?" I asked again because I had to make sure it was the one that Weevil had told me about.

"Yep, and we're in quite some spot," he replied.

"No _we're _not in any ordeal. You give him his package and leave. I don't know you and you don't know me. I was the one that hit him it's my fault," I told him.

"Ronnie, you don't have a clue whatcha gotten yourself into. Echolls ain't that bad, but he don't take no disrespect, and you hitting him after he showed ya he was interest'd is disrespect with a capitol D doll," he told me.

"I told you, actually I promised you nearly two years ago I wouldn't pull you into my troubles anymore. I'm keeping my promise, and I'm not worth you getting hurt," I reasoned.

He turned to me and lifted my chin making me meet his eyes, "You gots to stop sayin' that crap. You are worth it Ronnie, and plus you like my little sis. I gots to watch out for ya."

I tried to argue with him, but he turned and entered a door behind him that I guessed was Echolls' study. I paced as I waited for Weevil to come out.

After about twenty minutes I heard a gunshot, and I ran into the room. I saw Weevil on the ground with blood oozing from his shoulder.

"I told you to leave it alone," Logan said to Weevil.

I grabbed a cloth from the table and put it to Weevil's shoulder putting pressure to stop the bleeding.

"And I told you, I can't she's my sis," he replied through clenched teeth, I didn't know if it was from the pain at the gunshot or anger at Logan.

Echolls picked the gun up again and I turned to Weevil saying, "Shut up Weevil, thank you, but shut up."

"I will have her and you won't stop me _friend_," Logan replied to Weevil.

"As long as there is breath in my body you won't touch her," Weevil yelled.

"Well if you insist," Logan replied coolly pointing the gun at Weevil's head.

"No! Just let him go!" I yelled jumping in front of him.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that princess?" he asked.

I knew what he wanted and at this point it was my only card to play. I couldn't let Weevil die. I couldn't get myself out let alone both of us. Not to mention the fact that this really was all my own fault. So I had one option.

"I'll…"I gulped and gathered my courage, "I'll let you take my virginity tonight I'll come with you willingly and will p..par...participate. As long as you do no further harm to Weevil and let him go now," I offered my head hung in humiliation, but it was to save Weevil.

"You're a virgin? I didn't think you would be. Hmmmm …," he replied and walked over to the door motioning the men inside to grab Weevil.

"Ronnie… shit don't do it," Weevil said in a pained voice. He was obviously on the verge of passing out.

"I'll be okay. Love you brother," I told him as he passed out.

"Please bring him to the ER," I begged tears pouring down my cheeks.

He nodded and turned to his men who were taking him away and gave them instructions to drop Weevil off at the hospital straight away.

He then brought me to a huge room that I assumed was his. I was shaking I was so terrified, but I wiped my eyes and promised myself not to cry again. I stood up straight and readied myself for what was about to come.

"That was very brave," he said from across the room startling me.

"No it wasn't. I caused this mess and Weevil had no business getting hurt to try to fix it for me. I clean up my own messes now," I replied honestly.

"Hmm, I've never met a girl like you. Did you know who I was when you hit me?" he asked perplexed.

"No," I said and he started nodding his head in understanding, "but even if I had I don't take kindly to men touching me, so I probably would've done the same thing screw the consequences."

He just shook his head in reply.

"So, before we…. I have a question. Why did you come up to me? Any girl in there would have been happy to have you for a night." I asked curiously.

"You made eye contact with me and then looked away. Like you said girls would be happy to have made eye contact with me and would have made their way over to proposition me, but you made eye contact and turned away like you had no interest whatsoever. I guess the answer to your question, princess, is that you did and continue to intrigue me," he replied.

I turned away not knowing what to say. As the silence in the room gathered I could feel that the time had come and with that realization came fear.

I knew he could tell that I was afraid.

"Shhh," he whispered in my ear from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll take very good care of you." I tensed at the touch, but slowly without thought my body started to relax against him slowly. He gently kissed my neck before I felt him slowly take my clothes off one by one. He finally turned me around. "You're beautiful," he told me. I realized I had on bright red lace underwear set that I had only worn because I hadn't done laundry. He seemed to like them a little too much as he took that off too.

Before he went into me I stopped him and asked, "What about a condom?"

"I use one with other girls, but since you're a virgin I see no need. I don't have anything and I can't get you pregnant," he replied, but at my confused look he continued, "I can't have kids."

I nodded in understanding. I didn't trust him, but I'm good at spotting a lie and he wasn't telling one.

We continued and the rest of the night was spent having sex. I tried to feel like I was somewhere, anywhere but there. It's not that he wasn't good because he was amazing and my body couldn't help but to react to him, but I didn't love him and the sense of obligation hung in the air.

When he fell asleep after hours and hours of sex I got up and put on my clothes quietly sneaking out of his room. I had kept my end of the deal I had done what I promised for the entire night. I got out of the house and started walking to the nearest bus station to get to the hospital to visit Weevil.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry I didn't make this clearer, but this is like an alternate reality story everything in season 1-3 happened excluding the FBI internship and anything Logan related. Veronica and Weevil just got closer, and she quit being a PI after college.

Chapter 2

I woke up beside Weevil staring down at him wondering how I was going to tell him. He had been in a coma after getting shot. Apparently Echolls had lied when he said Weevil would be taken straight to the hospital. Instead he had been taken somewhere where they decided to kick him out of the gang. Which consisted of nearly killing him. Even now two months after the fact you could see the scars and some not completely healed burns on his body. I hadn't left his bedside for any long amount of time. I cried a lot when I first found out, but now I just feel empty wondering how to tell him the news that was the definition of mixed emotions.

I felt his hand grip mine and I finally looked into his face realizing he was staring back. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh thank God, you've been out for two and a half months!" I gasped out.

"You can't get rid of me that easy V," he said in a hoarse voice. We talked for an hour, but he got tired so we both slept.

When I woke up I got the change of clothes I'd gotten the day before and took a shower in the hospital bathroom. When I walked out I saw Weevil was awake.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but see I think I should be asking you that," he replied knowingly.

"What do ya mean?" I asked trying to seem casual, but not quite pulling it off.

"Well see yesterday I was a lil' out of it and didn't fully recall why I got shot but now I do, so my question is how _you_ feelin'?" he said sincerely.

"I-I.." I stuttered not sure how to reply. That whole mixed emotions thing… totally sucks.

"Why do I have a feelin' my sis ain't tellin' me somethin' important?" he asked.

Just then Wallace walked in and realized the tension in the room.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"I can't," I said begging him with my eyes.

"Ok, V, what aren't you telling me and who do I have to kill?" he said angrily. I looked at Wallace pleadingly.

He sighed and finally turned to Weevil and replied, "Ronnie's pregnant."

"You're what!" he yelled.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Who…?" he started but then I saw realization and fury come to his face.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill the bastard!" he yelled getting out of bed.

"No you won't Weevil," I replied pushing him back into the bed.

"Seriously, V, he rapes you takin' your v-card and then leaves you all alone to have his kid. Hell yeah I'm gonna kill him," he yells astonished at my calm demeanor.

"You can't," Wallace said stepping in, "trust me I wanted to too, but you can't."

I stepped in before Weevil could argue more."He doesn't know and if you try to kill him he might try to find me. I kinda disappeared after… and I've made sure to avoid him since then," I said holding up a curly brown wig (the one from season 1 finale).

"How do you know he's looking for you?" Weevil asked me.

"I drew from my PI background a little," I said. He gave me a questioning look.

"I asked around," I corrected myself.

"Apparently Echolls to a particular liking to our Ronnie. He said he would never stop looking for her," Wallace added.

"Sh**, well why did you keep coming here V. He could find you," Weevil whispered.

"I already have," came a voice from the door.

I shot up out of my chair turning my head quickly realizing Logan was standing at the door.

I saw Weevil starting to get up so I grabbed Logan and ran out of the room and pulled him into a supply closet locking it behind us. He looked at me in shock.

"If he gets ahold of you he dies one way or the other… so I protect you from him and he doesn't get himself killed," I explained. I listened at the door hearing Wallace and Weevil arguing. Weevil wanted to break the door down. Wallace wanted to wait until he got out to kill him.

I looked up realizing Logan was silently looking at my middle. He looked shocked and I realized he was looking at my baby bump.

"Big lunch..?" I said almost as a question.

"Who's is it?" he questioned angrily.

I looked at him shocked. "First of all you have no right to be angry all I am to you is a one night stand. Second of all obviously it's yours," I said exasperated.

"It can't be mine. I told you I can't have kids," he said furious.

"Well whoever told you that lied cause I haven't slept with anyone other than you," I told him.

He looked at me shocked and slowly put his shaking hand over my bump. He gently pushed me into the wall. "Mine," he whispered tears in his eyes.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there unsure. "I um… have to go stay in here and lock the door," I told him starting towards the door.

"What so that you can disappear for another couple of months. No you aren't going, not with my kid," he said trapping me against the door.

I started to say something but he cut me off leaning down to kiss me. I pushed against him, but I fell into the kiss. "You aren't going anywhere you're mine, and this…" he said putting his hand on my stomach again, "is ours." he said in a husky voice. My arms wrapped around him of their own accord and I leaned into the next kiss.

I heard Weevil and Wallace pounding on the door. I realized who it was I was kissing. I thought about all he had done and all the consequences of the actions in this moment, but for whatever reason I couldn't move away from him. I couldn't leave him again, and I didn't understand why.

The End

If I get interest in it I might continue it.

You loved him didn't you and you think its something you did that caused


End file.
